


The B(r)e(a)st Ever

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breast Fucking, Come Eating, F/M, Kinktober, Large Breasts, Lingerie, Long-Term Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Swearing, Titfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Nancy wants Jonathan to tit fuck her.





	The B(r)e(a)st Ever

**Author's Note:**

> What's up fam? Have some sweet Nancy sex? Why I always gotta make Jonathan sweet? I'll try to make him kinky next time.   
> xx  
> T

Jonathan isn’t the hottest guy around. He knows this. He’s not that funny. He’s not that smart or charming. He’s not that kinky. Which is why he doesn’t know Nancy is still with him. For a lot of reasons. But, she loves him. She says she does. And he believes her. Most days. It’s been nearly three years. They live in a tiny one bedroom apartment within walking distance from campus and spend nearly every waking moment together, and everyone seems to think this is going to be forever. Jonathan thinks that. Well, he wishes for it. 

His mom had already started planning their wedding and Hopper had told him when the time came he would help him buy a ring. It’s overwhelming. And that doesn’t even involve Nancy herself. Nancy is the most beautiful, pure person he’s ever met. She is- she’s gorgeous. She somehow transforms herself from pretty to even more pretty in thirty minutes, and somehow her hair is always soft. She always smells like vanilla and she helps Jonathan with his homework, even though she knows nothing about it. She goes to the grocery store with him at three am when they’re out of mac and cheese and froot loops and the munchies are coming in strong. She stands on the edge of the cart, in his sweatshirt, hair pulled up in a sloppy ponytail and face bare of make up demanding he push her. 

The sex is good. Amazing. Earth shattering. Nancy’s willing to try anything once, and Nancy never thought that he’d be in to half the shit they do, but he is. He’s obsessed with come. He is. That’s the only expectation. He loves coming in Nancy, on her face, her tits, anything, and she’s more than willing to let him. A glint in her eye as she eggs him on, then scoops his come into her mouth and sucks on her fingers like it’s the best thing she’s ever tasted. She likes to ride him, tits bouncing as she throws her head back, brown curls falling down her back. They have sex like twice a day. Three times if they’re lucky. They have shower sex where she almost gives herself a concussion but just ends up with a big bruise on her ribs, they have sex on the kitchen counter while the stirfry is burning in the pan on the stove. Then they order pizza and fuck on the couch while they’re waiting for it to be delivered and then he eats Nancy out while she lays on the coffee table, his fingers still greasy. 

So he shouldn’t be surprised when they’re watching a rerun of The Good Place and she says, 

“So I was watching some porn the other day, and I saw something I wanted to try,” she says casually.   
He looks over at her, wondering when the hell she was watching porn, and why she thinks this is the proper moment. They’ve literally got a half packed pipe on the table next to a pack of Oreos and a bag of Doritos that had been full when they’d started smoking. 

“Oh yeah,” he says casually. 

“Yeah. I want you to fuck my tits.” 

Jonathan chokes on his tongue, 

“What?” 

“It was super hot. I mean, you like coming on them, so what’s the difference?” 

He licks his lips and looks over at her. She’s smirking. 

“Okay,” he says quietly. 

She smiles and stands up,

“I should probably be on the bed.” 

Jonathan just stares, watches as she walks into their bedroom. She is fucking fantastic. He sits on the bed and she smiles at him, pulling her hair out of her ponytail so it falls down her shoulders. Then she pulls her sweatshirt over her head. She’s wearing a navy blue lacy push up bra, and Jonathan groans. She pushes down her sweatpants and she’s wearing matching underwear and a fucking garter belt, 

“Jesus Christ, Nancy,” he all but moans. 

She shrugs, 

“I like to be prepared.” 

The thing is that Nancy’s tits are amazing. Like. They shouldn’t be so big. Her frame is tiny, hips barely curvy, waist tiny, thighs thin. She’s short, probably has less than 20% body fat, but her tits. They’re huge. For her frame at least. They’re probably only a full C, but somehow it’s enough to make her have clevage in every single thing she wears. They’re full and soft with beautiful pink nipples and Jonathan is constantly distracted by them. No matter how innappropriate the timing is. Now he can stare all he wants. She saunters over and sits on his lap. Wraps her arms around his neck. Raises an eyebrow at him and then he’s burying his head into her breasts, licking and sucking. He pulls one out, forcing himself to be gentle as he sucks the nipple into his mouth moaning. 

Nancy bucks against him and moans, hands tangling in his hair. He moves to the other breast, laving at her. She feels so good. Always feels so good. He’s so hard and she’s grinding against him. 

“Shit,” he mumbles, letting her go. 

He lifts her off of him and stands up to quickly shed his clothes. She unhooks her bra and leans on the bed, and he straddles her waist, erection standing at attention. 

“What do you want?” she asks, looking up at him coyly. 

He blushes, 

“Um, I, wanna fuck your tits,” he mumbles. 

She smiles and leans up to kiss him softly. He kisses her back, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and she pulls back, laying down, hair spreading around her on the pillow, 

“Go ahead.” 

She pushes her breasts together and Jonathan grabs his dick in his hand, and kind of slides through her breasts and does not expect to moan. It’s different than he thought. It’s soft and warm and tight, but not like, wet and it’s, it’s just different. Everything is different, but so good, and occasionally he hits her chin, and then the second time he hits it, she tilts her head down to lick at the leaking tip of his cock and yeah, that’s good. 

It doesn’t take him long to get close, and he eventually pulls back and jerks himself off quickly, before coming all over her tits with a moan. When he opens his eyes, she’s got her fingers in her mouth and she slides them out slowly, 

“Good right?” 

He leans down to kiss her, licks the come out of her mouth, 

“Good.”


End file.
